Cryaotic
Cryaotic, or sometimes known as ChaoticMonki, and most commonly known as Cry, is the main protagonist of the entirety of Project Crynime, hence the namesake. General Appearance In most--if not all--Project Crynime artwork, he is depicted with medium-length, Brown hair, light skin, a Holly Leaf-Green hooded sweater, with the sleeves rolled halfway up to his elbows, light Silver-Gray pants, and, depending on the artwork, Baby-Blue and White sneakers. He, of course, also has his characteristic, Pure-White 'Sup? Guy face mask. Role in Project Crynime Cry is the main protagonist of the entirety of the series of Project Crynime, hence the namesake, ''Cry''nime. ''**Unknown; to be updated. '' YouTube Career Cryaotic is an American-born, YouTuber that is commonly said to live in Florida. His specialty is doing 'Let's Play' gaming videos, where he participates in different Gaming genres such as Indie Horror Role-Playing Games, Horror, Adventure Map, and the occasional Series and Puzzler game. He also uploads an occasional audio recording of him reading a story that may be a CreepyPasta, Horror, etc., that is known as Cry Reads . He also occasionally does Talk videos, some of which are rants, and he sometimes co-hosts different gaming videos that incorporate several different YouTubers, such as PewDiePie, CinnamonToastKen, TheRPGMinx, and Markiplier to name a few. He is often associated with having a 'beautiful' voice, and, according to a graph from January 1st, 2013, to July 5th, 2013, 67.5 of Cry's viewers are female, which supports the speculation of fans--mostly females--are 'in love with Cryaotic's voice'. As of May 10th, 2014, he has over 1.4 million subscribers, and has uploaded 1,203 videos. In his videos, he is known to have a quiet, passive, optimistic personality. He also specializes in grasping the personality of the character he is in a game or story, and occasionally submerges himself into various personalities of the game characters he plays or the storybook personas that he reads of. He does not constantly comment during his videos, allowing in-game dialogue, cutscenes, etc., to be passed through without much interruption. However, he always has those comedic, humorous moments, where he snaps comedic phrases, or things of the like. However, he has never shown his face, and effectively refuses every request on a facecam or photograph of his face. Despite this, he has however revealed his address and name, but prefers having them kept in secrecy from any more public notices. He hosts a Livestream on Twitch called Late Night with Cry and Russ, where, as the name implies, he, Russ (Russ Money) and his group, the Late Night Crew--which consists of TheDreadRed, ZutaraRaven, Scott Jund, and Snake--co-ops in a variation of games every Saturday night, starting at 11:00 P.M. Eastern Time, and ending around 8 Hours later, around 6-7 A.M. Trivia * Cry has mentioned that he has six varying ethnicities: German, Italian, Scottish, Irish, French, and Cherokee, according to the video, Dead Night with Cry and Russ 6/21/14 Part 6. * Cry has a Soundcloud, Twitch, Reddit, deviantART, Tumblr, Twitter, and Steam account. * It is confirmed that Cry has glasses, due to a Tumblr post of his mentioning that seeing through a recently-cleaned pair of glasses was similar to High-Definition (HD). * Cry has been recently recruited by the developers of a game known as Popup Dungeon, a papercraft Role-Playing Game (R.P.G.) on Kickstarter, and performs voiceovers. * Cry has a pet cat, who is known as A.K. Gallery 339px-Official Cry Poster.png| Cryaotic's initial appearance in a Project Crynime poster. References and Citations # http://cryaotic.tumblr.com # http://youtube.wikia.com/wiki/cryaotic # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWaO4Su3cJ0 Category:Protagonists Category:Characters